Secret Circle- What if Jake was the one?
by akempfafa99
Summary: What if the elixer used to save Jake didn't work?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__** Hi again! This story is my view on what would happen if Jake was actually dying because of the curse on the Blake's and Conant's. (Secret Circle)**_

__Cassie woke up gasping. Tears were making her blond hair stick to her face. Realizing she was still in the Abandon House, she got up to check on Jake. The rest of the circle had left… accept Adam.

_I hope the elixir worked _Cassie thought to herself silently.

Cassie hated herself for giving into her uncontrollable love and desire for Adam. Not only would it ruin her only true friendship with Diana, but Jake is dying because of her. She wouldn't be able to stand it. It's Jake! He makes her feel safe and warm. She won't be able to stand it when he dies, especially if it's because of her mistake.

_What about Adam _her mind asked, _you still love him_.

Cassie's love for Adam was completely different. Her love for him was uncontrollable and just there. There isn't any REAL reason behind it. With Adam all she felt was desire and a love that she wasn't sure how it came to be. She wanted to be near him. But most of the time, it feels right.

When Cassie reached the room Jake was staying in upstairs, she heard a heart-wrenching cough. Running into the room she saw Jake. Her heart fluttered a little at seeing him. Then she looked closer. He was sweating in gallons and was extremely pale,

"Cassie?" Jake moaned.

"I'm right here." She replied.

"Come here," he patted the spot next to him and tried to smile.

Cassie sat down on the side of the bed carefully. Jake grabbed Cassie's hand and held it tight. He shivered.

"Cassie, I love you. Deep down, you really do know it should be you and me together. Not you and him."

"I know," a tear slid down her face "I love you too Jake."

"Can I hold you…One more time?" He whispered brokenly.

Cassie lay down next to Jake, her blue eyes staring into his. He put his arm around her and pilled her closer. After kissing her forehead, he managed to whisper:

"Cassie, I'm really tired. Do you mind if I sleep?

"Go ahead Jake." Cassie's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Will you stay with me?" Jake looked so worn down and beaten.

"I love you. I will always be with you. I will never leave" Cassie managed not to sob.

Jakes eyes fluttered close. His breath that became slower and slower finally stopped in a long sigh. Cassie couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She clung to Jake, tears pouring down her face. Cassie closed her eyes tight, and gave into her sorrows.

A/N How was it? Should I continue it? Review to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **__**This is chapter 2 of my Secret Circle fan-fiction. I hope this is as decent as the first one. **_

__It was Adam who found her. Cassie's eyes were still shut tight and she was still cradling Jake's head. Jake was pale and lifeless.

"Cassie?" Adam's deep voice called from the doorway.

Cassie didn't move.

Adam walked up to her and shook her.

Still, there was no response.

"Cassie, come back to us…please?"

Adam went downstairs to get John Blackwell, Cassie's father, for help.

"She isn't responding to anything." Adam said frantically.

"Well, what is she doing?" Blackwell paced around the room.

"Holding Jake's head. She isn't moving…her eyes are closed."

"I'll go try. You stay right here."

Blackwell began climbing the stairs. Searching his pockets, his fingers found what they were looking for.  
Finally, reaching the top of the stairs and entered the room Cassie and the dead Jake inhabited. There was no movement inside.

"Cassie?" Blackwell called quietly. He saw Cassie. The scene before him was pitiful and heartbreaking. Even to an old, cold, and hard man like him.

Blackwell walked over to Cassie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cassie, you have to let him go." Blackwell tried to take the body of Jake Armstrong away from the mourning girl. As soon as he touched him, Cassie opened her eyes. They were pure black.

John Blackwell was thrown into the wall farthest away from Jake and Cassie and pinned there by furious winds. There seemed to be a tornado in the room. Small objects were flying all over the place and the furniture was rattling.

"Cassie, Stop!" Adam yelled to her "Jake is gone! Let us take care of him!"

Adam too was flung and trapped against a wall. The house started shaking then.

"Cassie, stop this!" Blackwell gasped, We can bring him back!"


	3. Sorry Readers :(

**_Hey guys, I have bad news for people who actually like and follow this story. I wrote about two more chapter, but lost the notebook I wrote them in. It will probably be awhile before I rewrite or find the notebook, considering school has started again. I'm really, very sorry For leaving you at a cliff hanger. The update will come ASAP. :/ stay strong guys, cliff hangers suck._**


End file.
